<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stargazing by jemilyiscanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536961">stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyiscanon/pseuds/jemilyiscanon'>jemilyiscanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Sad, like very sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyiscanon/pseuds/jemilyiscanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Alex go stargazing together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work so be nice, also its only called stargazing bc i couldn't think of a better name, i also have no idea if the grammar is correct</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>on Text:<br/>
11:48pm<br/>
alex: im bored, wanna go on a ride?<br/>
emily: sure, im at your house in 20</p><p>Emily jumped out of her bed, threw on a shirt and jeans and sneaked outside, closing the front door as silent as possible.<br/>
She grabbed her old bike that she had thrown on the lawn yesterday and started riding down the street, Alex only lived 10 Minutes away so they often met spontaneously.</p><p>When Emily arrived Alex already stood in her driveway, she hopped on her bike and they rode down the street, they had no plan were to go, but they both knew they didn't wanna be at home. After a while they ended up on a field a bit out of town, they hadn't been there before, Emily didn't even know it existed.</p><p>For a long time they were just laying on the field, gazing into the sky. It was a clear night and you could see every star. „Look! there's a shooting star!“, Emily said, „quick! wish for something“. They both closed their eyes hoping their wishes would come true one day.</p><p>„What did you wish for?“ Alex asked and turned her head to her bestfriend next to her „It has to stay a secret“ Emily laughed „otherwise it won't come true“ she then turned her head to Alex, their noses so close, they almost touched.<br/>
Alex put her hand up to Emily's chin. The kiss only lasted split seconds but it felt like time was standing still, Alex slowly pulled away, they looked in each others eyes, Alex stood up, took her bike and left.</p><p>And there Emily was, in a random field, in the middle of the night. She didnt remember when she got home, she only remembered her mom standing in the kitchen with the look she always had, this pissed off, angry look. Emily just walked past her, into her room and locked the door.</p><p>on text:<br/>
3:07am<br/>
Emily: Are we ever going to talk about this?<br/>
Alex: no<br/>
Emily: please dont ignore me // read 3:08am</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>